


Under A Red Moon

by MickeyTaco



Series: Post BotW AU [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTaco/pseuds/MickeyTaco
Summary: Link and Zelda head to Tabantha for the completion of a shrine Link previously avoided. Fluff with a hint of sexual content. Set post Fi's Return.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Post BotW AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140524
Kudos: 18





	Under A Red Moon

Evening had fallen over Hyrule Castle, and the recently crowned king and queen were preparing for bed when Link brought up the discussion on his mind.

“Do you track the moon’s cycles?”

“I have the capability for it, especially with the lunar charts, but I don’t typically keep an eye on the skies at night. Why do you ask?” The queen brushed out her shoulder-length blonde hair, undoing the braided crown around the front of her head.

“Are you able to determine when a blood moon might occur?” Link asked, taking the brush from her and detangling the locks of hair she had difficulty reaching.

“A blood moon? We haven’t had one of those since sealing Calamity Ganon.”

“I know. There’s a shrine quest that I couldn’t do before coming to rescue you. Needs a blood moon,” he explained. 

“Start over, please. Where is the quest and why does it require a blood moon?” Zelda requested.

“It’s between Satori Mountain and the Tabantha Frontier. I took notes of what Kass sang about it in the Slate.” Link handed her back the brush and retrieved the Sheikah Slate from the nightstand. “Read it for yourself.”

“Kass is the blue Rito who has the accordion and tells of the different shrine quests, correct?”

“Yes.”

Zelda hummed to herself while she pulled up the note Link had made. 

_ “When the moon bleeds and the fiends are reborn / the monks will invite you as they have sworn. But first you must stand on the pedestal bare / With nothing between you and the night air.” _

Her eyes flew to her husband. “Do you mean to tell me that to activate this shrine, you must stand naked on a platform under a blood moon? What about the stalkoblins, and the like?”

“That’s why I chose not to do it earlier. I would have no way to protect myself. But if you go with me…”

“I can use my bow to fend them off. To think they won’t allow you to even wield a sword for protection. In my absence, how would you possibly complete such a challenge?” she asked incredulously.

“I would assume by stripping down only when the blood moon rises, just long enough to activate the pedestal.” Link shrugged. “It sounds cold and unpleasant to do alone.”

“Can you bring me the chart with the lunar cycles, please?” Zelda shifted on the bed, making room for the sizable scroll.

Link unrolled the chart, pointing to a point on it. “These were the last two blood moons since sealing Ganon. Before that… all of them were blood moons because of the Calamity.”

“Look! The ones after Ganon was sealed were exactly four lunar cycles apart. If it’s been three full moons since the last one, then the upcoming one should be a blood moon,” Zelda deduced. “We’re halfway through the cycle, so it’ll reach fullness by the end of next week.”

“We have the meeting to settle the feud over farm boundaries on the Great Plateau two days from now,” he reminded her. “I don’t know of anything else on the schedule.”

“The dispute should be resolved without difficulty. I don’t foresee it taking more than a few hours after everyone arrives here. I’ll have Mara ensure our schedule is cleared and--”

“Mara hasn’t returned from settling everything with the inn at Hebra yet,” Link said gently. “Remember?”

“Oh.” Zelda sobered. “I had forgotten for a moment.”

“She’s been training Sorelia, Kaifa, and Lydia to assist with more duties around the castle. Sorelia took time off for her wedding, and Lydia went home with Mara.”

“As expected. Regardless, we should reach the point where we have adequate staffing for all regions within the castle soon.”

“Are you willing to do this with me? I can always take several of the young guards in training instead,” Link offered, watching her bite her lower lip, something she did frequently when she was thinking.

Zelda shook her head. “While I’m certain they would jump at the opportunity, I would prefer to go with you. It’s nothing I cannot handle with my bow and arrows. Furthermore, it’ll be a good excuse to leave the castle and stretch my legs while I can.” 

“As you wish, then. I’ll bring materials for us to camp with. It’s a little ways from the nearest stable. We won’t need horses,” Link explained, pulling up the Sheikah Slate and checking the stamp he’d left on the map.

“Will Kass still be close by?” Zelda asked.

“No. After he presents a trial that I need to make note of, he moves on. There’s no need to linger after I’ve been given the puzzle to solve.” Link paused, a pensive look crossing his face. “I’m not sure how he knew when I’d be somewhere, but he did.”

“Could it be one of the ‘mysteries of Hyrule’, like Beedle’s ability to always be around when you need him?” she teased with a chuckle.

He laughed. “It’s very possible. In the meantime, we should get some sleep. You need all the rest you can get.”

“I’m not a child, Link,” she protested. “I know to rest when I need it.”

He shook his head, setting aside the chart and slate before tucking himself into bed beside her. “I could argue that, but I won’t. I’d rather spend the energy making love to you instead.”

“It is one of your favorite things. Along with food.”

“You taste better.”

“LINK!”

* * *

The days passed quickly for the young royals. In the three months since the coronation, many of the issues that initially arose with the newly implemented team of Champions and transfer of leadership had been smoothed over, allowing the couple to take time as needed to enjoy being newlyweds.

Zelda sighed as she slid a second bundle of shock arrows into her quiver. “Are you certain we need shock arrows as opposed to the ordinary arrows?”

“It’s better to have both on hand,” Link advised, stacking a clean tunic and pair of pants before sliding them into the pack he would carry. “Can’t be too careful, not with Stal-creatures.”

“I suppose so. You’ll have the Master Sword on hand as well, correct?” she fretted.

“Z, my love, I’ll still be holding my Slate in my hands. They said nothing about not being able to defend oneself against monsters,” Link reminded her. “Take a deep breath, please.”

She did as she was instructed, inhaling deeply and letting it out slowly. Her anxiety eased momentarily, but it wasn’t enough to completely remove the tension in her shoulders.

Gentle hands embraced her from behind, pulling her back against his body. “Relax, love. Please.” His warm breath tickled her ear.

“I can’t,” she confessed. “What if my calculations are wrong? The blood moon should rise tonight, or tomorrow. But what if it doesn’t?”

“Then we’ll return on the next full moon. It won’t be the end of Hyrule.”

“But with each full moon cycle--”

“Zelda.” Link turned her to face him. “It’s all in the Goddess’s hands. Trust her. Trust in me. But more importantly, have faith in yourself. You’re Queen of Hyrule. You have the Triforce of Wisdom. You’ll make the right choices as trials arise.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, exhaling softly. “Thank you, Link.”

“Anything for you, my love. Did you finish packing?” he asked, changing the subject.

“My two dresses should be under your clothes in the bag.” Zelda picked up her bow, and ran her hand over the polished curve. “Arrows are in the quiver, and I have spare string wound around the outside. We will need a bit of food and the campfire materials.”

“I have them.” Link assured her, shouldering the pack. “How are you feeling?”

“Restless. I want to be on our way.”

“Then off we shall go. If we need anything, I’ll use the Slate to find Beedle at the closest stable. He’ll have almost anything we’ve forgotten,” Link said. He wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her for reassurance. “This will be fun.”

“Seeing you stand naked on a pedestal for anyone in the vicinity to ogle?” Zelda raised an eyebrow. “Our definitions of fun are vastly different.”

Link opened his mouth to argue, but he thought better of it, laughing it off. 

She shook her head and slipped the quiver and bow over her left shoulder. Her hip brushed against the sheath for the Master Sword, and a pang of sadness washed through her. While Fi hadn’t had the best timing, the sword spirit was pleasant and helpful when they needed her. But her task was complete, so she returned to a dormant state within the sacred blade. The only proof they had she was still present came in the form of the sword glowing blue when lifted skyward.

A warm hand slipped into hers, and she looked up to see a questioning look of concern on Link’s face. She shook her head and forced a smile, blinking back the rising tears. The familiar sensation of Sheikah runes wrapped around her legs, silently transporting them away from the castle.

Link’s hand stabilized her as they materialized on the travel gate of the shrine overlooking the Tabantha Stable. The sun was low on the horizon, but still up, casting shadows across the edge of the frontier. Zelda didn’t see any of this initially. Her stomach rolled, and she turned to vomit off the edge of the platform. Link’s hands pulled her hair back from her face, wordlessly helping her get back to her feet when the heaving ceased.

“I thought we were done with all of that,” she said weakly, wiping her mouth off.

“You had no way of knowing how your body was going to react,” he soothed.

“I wasn’t sick like this when we came back from Gerudo two weeks ago!”

Link pulled her into his arms, feeling the firm, gentle swell of her stomach against him. “It won’t last forever.”

She nodded, resting her hand on the top of her belly. “We won’t be able to just run off and do trips like this once the baby arrives.”

“No, but I can whisk you both off to Hateno when we need a break.”

Zelda nodded. She appreciated how he encouraged her to remain active, even after finding out she was carrying their child. More than a few days had ended in tears of frustration and raging hormones coupled with her anxiety for the future. As long she was with him, she was truly blessed, and their baby would be too. Nobody was going to interfere with that.

“Are you ready?” Link prompted, gesturing towards the path. “It’s about an hour long walk from here.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” She wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders as a chill ran down her spine. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Link’s head snapped up, and he scanned their surroundings. He felt it too, though he couldn’t identify the source immediately. “Let’s go.”

She nodded, taking his hand to steady herself as they walked down the hillside to the road. They turned away from the welcoming aura radiating off the stable, setting their eyes on the unusual trees Link pointed out. As a child, Zelda called them ‘giant mushrooms’, but as an adult, the term wasn’t far off. The trunks were straight, lacking branches until it erupted into a large disc of interlocking branches and leaves at the top, creating the fungus effect.

“There’s the pedestal.” Link pointed to a barely perceptible orange glow peeking from between the tree stalks. “There’s a small clearing on either side where we can camp.”

“Where will the shrine rise once the puzzle criteria is met?” she inquired.

“A larger clearing. It’s maybe thirty paces away from the pedestal,” Link explained. “The monks avoided putting shrines too close to naturally occurring plants and landmarks when possible.”

Zelda didn’t reply, silently marveling at the size of the trees as they approached. All varied in size, but she was fairly sure the tallest surpassed Hyrule Castle. “Link, is there anything on top of the trees?”

A look of surprise crossed her husband’s face. “Not on most of them. I found a couple of bird nests, but nothing more. Not belonging to the Rito. Small songbirds,” he clarified.

“What’s the view like from up there?”

“Not as good as the mountaintops, but nice. I nearly got struck by lightning though.”

“What?!” Her horrified gasp brought a chuckle to his lips that he quickly stifled.

“I used Revali’s Gale to reach the top of the tree before nightfall. I slept for awhile, and when I awoke, storm clouds were overhead. I forgot I had a metal sword sticking out of my pack…” Link said sheepishly. “I didn’t get hit! Just came close enough to smell the lightning. And see the sparks as the top of the tree caught fire when I leaped with the paraglider.”

Zelda stared at him with her mouth open. Her hand rested on her belly and her voice shook as she spoke. “Promise me you’re not going to do something so foolish again!”

“I won’t,” he vowed, raising his hands defensively. “I learned.”

“Good. I can’t afford to worry like that. Not when we have a kingdom to oversee. And our baby grows within me.” Zelda sighed. “There’s a fine line between courage and recklessness.”

Link looked over at her. “Mipha said the same thing, long ago.”

“It’s the truth. I trust you to take better care of yourself now that you’ve become the King of Hyrule.” Zelda felt a pang in her chest at the mention of the Zora princess who had once loved Link. The days of jealousy were long behind them, but the heightened emotions from her pregnancy threatened to revive them.

“I am. That’s why you’re with me,” he reminded her. “I prefer your company and bow skills to that of the young guards.”

“I know. Thank you.” 

The two walked in silence up the remainder of the slight hill. Link stretched as they got to the pedestal, taking off the pack and setting it aside. “Left or right for the campfire and bedrolls?”

Zelda studied the two small clearings on either side of the dark Sheikah pedestal. “Left, on the Satori Mountain side. The moon will rise behind the castle.”

He set to work building the campfire, allowing Zelda to sit and rest on the edge of the pedestal. Night was falling quickly, but it would be several hours before the moon peeked over the horizon, longer still until it was high enough to illuminate where they needed it to. She stared up at the trees, mesmerized by their shape. The three Goddesses who formed Hyrule must have had something in mind when they created them, though she couldn’t figure out why. Perhaps it was as simple as wanting to create a tree akin to the Hylian mushroom, to mystify those who lived in Hyrule thousands of years later. How old were the trees to have reached such a height? They must have grown for many years.

“Z, come here. You’re shivering,” Link called, looking up from the fire.

She stood slowly, supporting her growing stomach. If her discussion with Mara had been correct when they calculated, she was close to halfway through. She could attempt to hide the pregnancy if push came to shove, but the announcement had gone out, and there was no need to hide it any longer. Gone were the days of wearing her beloved riding pants, at least for now. Loose dresses with stretchy leggings for warmth, all made by Rhondson, were her clothing of choice.

Link met her several paces from the fire, wrapping her in his cloak. “I’m supposed to be the one getting cold tonight, not you,” he teased.

“I hadn’t noticed,” she replied, taking the seat on the rock he’d moved close to the flames. “The runes on the Sheikah Slate have certainly served their purposes and then some.”

He grunted softly in agreement, turning his attention back to the fire and the simple food he was preparing. Zelda watched him, a smile crossing her face. Her heart was full, watching him toil for the sake of her, and for all of Hyrule by extension. A hint of stubble was starting to grow on his chin and she toyed with the idea of letting him grow it. But the coarseness, coupled with his love of intimate embraces was enough for her to think twice.

“You’re staring again.” Link chuckled, snapping her out of her thoughts. “I may be the dashing Champion but you don’t need to drool.”

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I wasn’t drooling!” she protested. “And shouldn’t you have said ‘king’ rather than ‘Champion’?”

He shrugged. “I was your Champion first. Still am.”

“You’ve never been fond of titles or politics,” she remarked. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Go ahead and stare. I don’t mind. You’ll get the full show later,” he said with a wink.

“Won’t you be cold? I know how that can affect your--”

“It’s not that cold. And besides, seeing you is enough to keep me warm.”

She shook her head at his smoothness, a smile dancing across her lips. “You’re having naughty thoughts, aren’t you? Have you forgotten that I’m supposed to be keeping monsters at bay rather than simply admiring the view I enjoy nightly in the privacy of our bedroom?”

“I didn’t forget. But when was the last time we made love under the stars?”

Zelda had to think for a moment. “Hebra, during the summer, perhaps?”

Link blanched. “That long ago? Oh, the labyrinth.”

“Yes, the labyrinth. We haven’t willingly taken many trips together since the coronation,” she said, accepting the meat and mushroom skewer he handed her.

“I wouldn’t count the trip back from Gerudo,” he replied wryly. “That was a necessity rather than a pleasant break from chaos.”

“Don’t remind me.” She bit into the meat and moaned softly under her breath. Her appetite had returned in full force following the upset stomach she’d had. It didn’t take long for her to devour her entire portion.

Link grinned and handed her a second skewer. “I made extra, so enjoy.”

A slight blush covered her cheeks, but she took the offered food anyway. “Blame it on your son.”

“Or daughter. I don’t mind either way.” He went back to his own meal, watching the fire dance over the wood.

“Link. What were the previous blood moons like before?” she asked, abruptly changing the subject.

He stiffened. “I heard your voice in my head… telling me to be careful. Ganon’s power surged stronger those nights. The slain monsters would be revived, and there’d be more than usual. I could almost taste malice in the air.”

Zelda shivered, pulling her feet closer to her body. “I couldn’t always sense you, but the fight was harder when the blood moon rose. My thoughts always went to you, and I prayed to Hylia that you’d be safe. Knowing I had to succeed for the sake of Hyrule gave me the strength to endure until you arrived.”

Link moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “This blood moon won’t be like that.”

“I know it won’t. You’re with me, Ganon is sealed away, and the worst we might have is some pesky stal-creatures,” she said with a huff. “Which monsters are most prevalent in this region?”

He pulled the Sheikah Slate from his belt. “This is where I miss Fi the most,” he mumbled under his breath. “Let’s see…”

She took his hand and squeezed it. “I miss her too.”

“If the notes I made in the Slate are accurate, then we could see either stalkoblins or stalmoblins.”

Zelda heaved a sigh of relief. “I don’t care for lizalfos, so I’m grateful they’re not common in this region.”

“You and me both.” Link agreed. 

In the distance, a wolf howled and was soon joined by another. The sound brought a memory to mind for the couple and they cringed as one. Zelda rested her head against Link’s chest, his hand making soothing circles across her belly. 

“I don’t miss that,” he said, shaking his head. “Those poor fledgelings.”

“We did the best we could. If we had been able to arrive sooner, we would have,” Zelda reminded him. “You needed time to recover from the Lynel. Certain things cannot be changed, no matter how we may wish they would. The past is one of those.”

“I know, love.” He pressed a kiss against her forehead, then down on her stomach. “I wouldn’t change the past though. Who knows if I’d be married to the woman of my dreams. Too much of a risk.”

She tilted her head to look at him. “How did I not realize before the calamity how much I needed you?”

A faint blush crossed his cheeks. “To be fair, you were distracted by your duties.”

“So distracted that I failed to see how you were silently loving me for years?” she looked away, focusing on the fire. “And then you awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection with no memories of me or the past.”

“No memories, but I was drawn to you. You never forgot me.” Link squeezed her tighter. “I have you now.”

She sighed, settled back against him, listening to his heartbeat coupled with the night ambience. “Has the moon risen yet?”

He glanced over his shoulder. “It’s up, and it’s definitely red, but it’s not high enough to reach the pedestal. Probably another hour or so.”

“Where’s my bow and quiver?”

Link glanced around. “Oh, it’s by the bedrolls.”

She followed where his hand was pointing. “When you move onto the pedestal, I’ll take them with me. There’s nothing that says you have to be standing alone, is there?”

“None whatsoever,” he assured her. “We should probably move over there now, so we’re prepared.”

“The fire will prevent any monsters from approaching while we sleep, yes?” she asked.

“Yes. I’ve also got a makeshift tent I can set up for additional privacy.”

“That would be appreciated this evening, thank you.”

Link eased her off his chest, and stood, offering a supportive hand to her as she rose to her feet. “It won’t take long. And even after the shrine appears, I’m not going inside until tomorrow.”

“Won’t it be a blessing shrine, like the one on Eventide? Or the shrine inside the labyrinth in Hebra?” Zelda inquired, following him over to the pedestal.

“Not necessarily. And I’m not leaving my pregnant wife alone outside at night.” Link sat on the edge of the platform and pulled off his boots. “That would be reckless.”

She watched as he removed his socks, then the crimson tunic he’d worn for the day. The wrapped arm guards came off next, followed by the one of the two belts he wore. He carefully removed the sheathed Master Sword and handed it directly to Zelda. “I don’t think Fi would mind you wielding her, if you needed to.”

“You’re her master. While I agree she wouldn’t argue should necessity arise, I would rather hope it won’t come to that. My bow should be adequate.” Her arms cradled the blade carefully.

“Agreed.” His second belt came off with the pants that he kicked away. He looked around pointedly before sighing and tugging off his underwear, standing entirely nude on the smooth Sheikah pedestal. 

Zelda eyed him, noting the lack of shivering despite their distance from the fire. “How are you not cold?”

He shrugged. “Warm blooded, I guess? It has to be colder than this to affect me.”

She gathered up his clothing and laid them out on the seats beside the fire. “At least these will be warm when we complete the trial.” She placed the sheathed Master Sword beside the garments. On her way back to Link, she picked up her bow and quiver, silently praying they wouldn’t need to use them.

Her hands fell to her sides and she stared incredulously at her husband. “Link… what in the name of Hylia are you doing?”

He flexed again, striking a pose that highlighted his muscles and nakedness. “Like what you see?”

She burst out laughing, doubling over at the dramatically sexy faces he was making at her. 

“Oh, no! Does me flexing make my butt look too round?” He spun in circles, trying to see his own backside.

Zelda had to sit on the edge of the pedestal, wheezing from the incessant laughter. “Link, stop. I can’t breathe!” she giggled.

He complied, crouching down beside her. “You looked so serious when you came back. Relax, love. This is fun.”

She leaned her head back, silently begging for the kiss he gave her. “Thank you.”

“Oh, I think you can think of a better way to thank me than words,” he said hopefully.

She gently pushed him away. “Is that ever far from your mind?”

“Not when I’m naked.” 

She sighed, looking up towards the moon. “I suppose you could attempt to convince me.” She shot him a coy smile that betrayed her true feelings.

Link pulled her to her feet, wrapping her in a tight hug. “I’m not as good with words as you are.”

“So we have determined on numerous occasions,” she agreed. “What of it?”

“Touch is better.” He kissed her tenderly, brushing her blonde hair away from her face. He smiled to himself as he felt her breath catch when he pulled away. Kisses were trailed around her ear where he whispered tenderly. “Besides, I know where you love being caressed.”

She bit her lip and nodded. The way he hugged her kept both of her hands from reaching around his back like she wanted. But she could work with it.

Link let out a strangled sound as her cool hand wrapped around his member. His eyes narrowed and he chuckled low in her ear. “Didn’t take much convincing.”

“Oh, shut up,” she mumbled, her face flushing. “I can stop if--”

“Oh, no, my princess. You started this, and you know I always give as good as I get, more so when it comes to intimacy with you.”

She nodded, and lowered herself to her knees. She didn’t mind pleasuring him in this way, and he was right. Everything she gave for attention and pleasure he returned and then some. Her belly wouldn’t be heavy with their child if this weren’t the case. 

Link forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch for any signs of the stal monsters. He doubted they would interfere, but it was better to be prepared. Concentration wasn’t his strong suit though. Not when he had the blonde woman he loved lavishing him with attention. 

A sound like that of the Sheikah Slate powering up came from below their feet, and the pedestal turned from glowing orange to glowing blue. The couple froze, their eyes locking as Zelda pulled her mouth off him. The ground beneath them shook as a shrine rose in the large clearing, as Link had predicted. 

The naked champion chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Well, that was the best way to solve a shrine puzzle yet. I doubt we’ll be able to top that.”

“We won’t need to top it. But I still have a task to complete, and so do you,” Zelda replied, returning to her previous occupation.

Link groaned, his fingers wrapping in her blonde locks. He had no reason to complain. The blood moon arose with no adverse effects, and he was sharing pleasure with his beloved wife, the queen of Hyrule. Life had certainly changed for the better, and he couldn’t wait to see how the Goddess Hylia continued to smile on them.


End file.
